IF : Piece of Mind
by Fuyu Aki
Summary: Penyesalan selalu datang di akhir. Namun, apakah yang akan kita perbuat apabila kita mendapatkan kesempatan kedua. Dengan melalui bantuan orang yang tidak terduga serta pertemuan kembali dengan orang yang dikasihi. Membuat dua orang kekasih itu membuka diri dan jujur terhadap perasaan masing-masing dan semakin yakin dengan jalan hidup yang mereka pilih.


**DISCLAIMER : Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny belongs to SUNRISE**

**My another one-shot fanfic. Of course it's about the lovely couple Athrun and Cagalli.**  
**I make this because I try to imagine about their feeling when Athrun returned to ORB Union in injury state, meanwhile on the film we saw that Cagalli only talked to him once. That almost made me curious but little mad in the same time. Because it made me though that she didn't pay any attention Athrun and almost gave him a cold shoulder. But it was the past. After I bought Gundam Seed Destiny The Edge, and then read it (I can read it a little) it opened up my mind because the manga explained the story from Athrun's POV. One more thing, it gave me the reason why Meyrin tagged along with Athrun. So, the manga won't make us think that Meyrin had a romantic feeling for Athrun. It was true she had feeling for him, but the manga explained on the different way.**

**So this is it, the result of my imagination. I'm sorry if the way I translated from the manga still suck. I didn't bring my dictionary while reading it. Sorry, but I know a little. So, if somebody already had already read it and knew the dialogue, please tell me. So I can change it and hope it'll make the story better.**

**I didn't mean to make or change your perception. It was only MY IMAGINATION after all it happened after I saw the movie and read the manga.**

* * *

**PIECE OF MIND**

Seorang gadis berambut pirang sedang duduk termenung di salah satu lounge untuk kru yang ada di Archangel. Sudah seminggu semenjak dia dan semua kru Archangel memutuskan untuk kembali ke ORB Union. Setelah Lacus memutuskan untuk kembali ke luar angkasa dan semenjak Kira mengalami cedera. Ya, Freedom yang merupakan salah satu MS yang disegani karena kekuatannya pun sekarang hancur berkeping-keping oleh salah satu _Red Coat_ kebanggaan ZAFT, Shinn Asuka. "Cagalli-san, Anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Murrue pada gadis itu yang dibalas dengan senyuman kecil. Kapten Archangel itu hanya tersenyum kecil ke Cagalli dan meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian.

Beberapa waktu lalu, gadis itu sempat menyaksikan berita penyerahan medali oleh Gilbert Dullindal. Medali FAITH itu diberikan kepada pemuda Asuka itu, bahkan ia mendapatkan gelar _Super Ace_. Sungguh menggelikan bagi Cagalli, karena tampak sangat jelas pemuda itu haus akan kasih sayang dan perhatian. Dia memahami perasaan pemuda itu, kehilangan orang yang disayangi dalam usia muda sangatlah berat. Namun mungkin cara mereka mengatasi perasaan itu berbeda, Cagalli masih beruntung memiliki Kira, Lacus dan Athrun disisinya, berbeda dengan Shinn.

Cagalli lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela yang memperlihatkan pemandangan sekitar _base_. Sudah seminggu mereka kembali ke ORB Union namun mereka belum berani untuk menunjukkan diri, ditambah info mengenai Seiran menyembunyikan Lord Djibril di ORB Union. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya mereka mengikuti kata-kata Athrun untuk kembali. Athrun, nama pemuda yang masih mengisi hatinya hingga sekarang.

Begitu teringat dengan nama sang kekasih, Cagalli kembali teringat dengan siaran ZAFT beberapa waktu lalu, ketika Shinn mendapat penghargaan FAITH. Pemuda _navy blue_ itu tidak ada di upacara tersebut. Hal ini sedikit mengganggu pikiran Athrun bisa tidak hadir di upacara penting tersebut, apakah terjadi sesuatu pada pemuda itu. Dia sangat penasaran namun, dia sudah tidak bisa mengontak pemuda itu. Pertemuan mereka di Dardanelles tidak menghasilkan hasil yang baik. Athrun tidak menyukai cara mereka yang menurut dia membuat perang menjadi semakin kacau, walau mereka sudah menjelaskan alasan mereka. Hal ini menyebabkan Kira marah dengan Athrun dan menghancurkan MS pemuda berambut _navy blue_ itu. Saat itu sebenarnya Cagalli tidak tega dan merasa tidak berguna karena, dia berada di posisi yang membuat perasaannya kacau, dia ingin menolong negaranya namun dia juga tidak bisa membiarkan Athrun tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendirian. Ya, dia kenal baik Athrun sebagai pemuda yang selalu memikirkan semuanya sendirian.

"Cagalli-san!" Seseorang dengan suara yang dia kenal memanggil namanya dan terdengar suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru, Miriallia segera menghampiri Cagalli sambil terengah-engah.

"Miriallia,ada apa?" Tanya Cagalli.

Ditengah usahanya untuk mengatur napasnya, Miriallia berusaha menjelaskan berita yang baru saja dia terima, "Ledonir….kembali..bersama Athrun Zala…."

"Eh?"

"Ledonir Kisaka kembali bersama Athrun Zala, Cagalli!"

* * *

Cagalli bersama Miriallia segera berlari menuju _hangar_. Cagalli terkejut begitu melihat MS ZAFT, Gouf Ignited yang rusak berat tepat pada kokpitnya. _Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang terjadi pada Athrun?_ Pikir Cagalli. Perasaan terkejut dan khawatirnya bertambah ketika dia melihat Kisaka yang sedang dikelilingi oleh beberapa tim medis ORB Union, _jangan bilang dia…_.."KISAKA!" Cagalli memanggil laki-laki besar tinggi yang sedang mengobrol dengan Kira yang terlihat sama-sama khawatir.

"Cagalli…" Kisaka lalu segera menghampiri Cagalli yang terlihat kacau dan menenangkan gadis itu sambil memegang pundaknya erat-erat.

"Athrun..dia…" Cagalli tidak bisa mengatur kalimatnya, perasaan khawatir, takut, kesal dan sedih benar-benar mengganggunya sekarang.

Belum sempat Kisaka menjelaskan, tim medis melewati mereka sambil mendorong _stretcher_. Bola mata _amber_ itu membulat dan mengecil ketika melihat sosok pemuda yang terbaring di _stretcher_ tersebut. "ATHRUN!" Cagalli segera mendekati pemuda itu sehingga gerakan tim medis pun terhenti sedangkan Kisaka dan Kira berusaha untuk menenangkan Cagalli.

Cagalli tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang dilihat olehnya. Athrun terluka, parah..lebih parah ketika dia menemukan pemuda itu setelah duel sengit antara pemuda itu dengan Kira pada perang yang lalu. Cagalli dapat melihat dengan jelas, perban-perban yang melilit menutupi luka-luka pemuda itu. Rasa khawatir Cagalli semakin menjadi-jadi karena pemuda itu menggunakan masker oksigen dan tidak sadarkan diri. Cagalli mengguncang-guncang pelan Athrun, namun hasilnya nihil. Athrun sama sekali tidak sadarkan diri. "Cagalli…" Kira segera menarik saudara kembarnya itu yang tampaknya sudah mulai kacau.

Cagalli tidak dapat menahan tangisnya, dia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya sehingga meredam isakannya dan kakinya terasa lemas. Untung saja Kira menarik dan memeluknya, sehingga tubuhnya tidak jatuh. Namun dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Athrun, terluka parah. Dia merasa sangat lega namun juga sedih. Dia, Athrun menepati janjinya untuk kembali kesisinya walau dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dan, dia tidak paham mengapa dia bisa terluka seperti itu. Salah satu tim medis pun melewati mereka dan lagi-lagi Cagalli terkejut melihat gadis yang dia kenal sebagai CIC handal Minerva, Meyrin Hawke.

* * *

Meyrin Hawke, kalau tidak salah nama gadis itu apabila Cagalli berusaha mengingatnya. Apakah gadis itu datang bersama Athrun, tapi mengapa dia tidak terluka sama sekali? _Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?_ Pikir Cagalli. "Athrun-kun, berusaha melindungi gadis itu." Cagalli langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah Kisaka. "Ketika kami berhasil mengangkat MS itu dari dalam samudera, kami terkejut melihat pilot yang ada didalam. Athrun-kun, dan dari posisinya ketika kami menemukannya dia seperti berusaha melindungi gadis itu. Hasilnya, dialah yang terluka paling parah. Benturan serta luka dikepala, lengan serta luka pada beberapa bagian tubuh. Dia juga mengalami beberapa patah tulang di tangan dan tulang rusuknya. Namun, aku salut dengan usahanya untuk melindungi gadis itu. Gadis itu hanya mengalami shock ringan dan demam. Dia benar-benar pria sekaligus tentara sejati, untung saja nyawanya tertolong." Jelas Kisaka.

Penjelasan Kisaka jelas-jelas bukan penjelasan yang menyenangkan hati. Namun, Cagalli dan juga Kira harus mengetahui hal tersebut. Cagalli merasa seluruh tubuhnya kebas ditambah sakit yang muncul tiba-tiba di hatinya karena dia merasa sangat bersalah terhadap Athrun. Disamping semua itu, Cagalli merasa agak lega karena Athrun masihlah seorang Athrun yang dia kenal dahulu, bertanggung jawab dan memegang teguh kata-katanya. Athrun melindungi Meyrin pasti karena dia merasa itu sudah tugasnya untuk melindungi orang lain terutama wanita dan pasti ada suatu hal yang menyebabkan Athrun melindungi gadis itu.

Kisaka sendiri merasa agak bersalah, dia tidak tega melihat Cagalli yang terlihat _shock_. Untung dia melihat pemuda itu ketika sudah diberikan pertolongan. Dia membayangkan apabila Cagalli melihat pemuda itu sebelum diberikan perawatan. Kisaka dapat mengingat dengan jelas, darah yang mengalir tanpa henti dari kepala dan pelipis pemuda itu. Darah merah segar sudah merembas di seragam ZAFT pemuda itu. Athrun tidak mengenakan seragam pilotnya sehingga kekhawatiran Kisaka semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia bingung mengapa seorang Athrun Zala dapat bertindak ceroboh dengan tidak mengenakan seragam pilotnya. Namun, sekarang bukanlah hal itu yang harus dia khawatirkan. Dia harusmenolong nyawa pemuda itu dahulu. Kisaka khawatir apabila sesuatu yang sangat buruk terjadi pada Athrun, walau dia adalah seorang _coordinator_ namun, manusia tetaplah manusia.

"Ayo Cagalli, kita ke ruangan Murrue-san untuk membicarakan hal ini bersama Kisaka-san.." ajak Kira yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh putri ORB itu. Air mata tidak berhenti mengalir dari mata _amber_ itu namun, apa yang dilihat olehnya adalah nyata. Cagalli hanya bisa memandangi _promise ring_ dari Athrun yang tersematkan di jari manis tangan kirinya.

* * *

Sudah empat hari semenjak Athrun kembali ke ORB Union atau lebih tepatnya ke Archangel namun dia belum sadarkan diri. Selama dua hari berturut-turut Cagalli tidak berhenti menangis dan duduk di kursi tepatnya di sebelah tempat tidur Athrun terbaring. Tatapannya tidak lepas ke pemuda berambut _navy blue_ itu. Dengan harapan dia segera bangun dan memperlihat bola mata _emerald_ yang dapat menenangkan hatinya itu. Bahkan dia sempat melupakan kegiatan normal manusia yaitu makan dan tidur. Namun, Kira dan Miriallia berhasil membujuknya. Cagalli pun dengan cepat pulih dari rasa sedihnya. Dia yakin Athrun tidak ingin melihatnya seperti ini, justru dia harus bergerak cepat dan menyelesaikan masalah negaranya. DIsamping itu, Kira bersedia menggantikan Cagalli untuk menjaga Athrun dan dia akan memberitahu saudara kembarnya itu sesegera mungkin ketika Athrun sadar.

"Kira, kalau dia sudah sadar tolong beritahu aku segera ya?" pinta Cagalli pada Kira yang duduk dikursi yang sudah diduduki oleh Cagalli akhir-akhir ini. Ingin rasanya mereka tertawa kecil karena tempat Athrun dirawat adalah tempat yang sama ketika Kira sedang terluka akibat serangan dari Shinn.

"Iya, pasti." Jawab Kira sambil mengelus lembut rambut Cagalli. Namun Cagalli yang malu karena dilihat oleh Kisaka dan Murrue-san segera menepis tangan Kira dan pergi keluar dari ruangan. Kira dan Murrue hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kalian ini, hobi sekali memungut benda jatuh.." sindir orang yang dirawat disebelah Athrun yang tak lain adalah Neo Lorrnoke. Kira hanya tersenyum mendengar sindiran itu dan membalasya, "Mungkin..tapi itu karena mereka itu penting bagi kami…nyawa itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibuang seenaknya…"

* * *

Kira sendiri sebenarnya tidak habis pikir, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Athrun. Dia sebenarnya juga merasa bersalah karena sebelum sahabatnya pergi ke PLANT dia bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau sahabatnya itu sedang bingung. Bingung mengenai tujuan hidupnya. Yah, itu hal yang wajar terjadi pada orang yang punya hobi berpikir seperti hamster dengan roda lingkarannya seperti Athrun. "Ngh.." suara erangan kecil terdengar dari pemuda berambut _navy blue_ itu dan tangannya bergerak pelan.

Kira yang sedikit terkejut karena sepertinya Athrun akan sadar segera menoleh ke arah Murrue, "Murrue-san, panggil Cagalli. Athrun nampaknya mulai sadarkan diri dan jangan lupa setelah itu segera panggilakan Dokter!" pinta Kira. Murrue segera mengiyakan dan pergi keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Perlahan-lahan mata Athrun terbuka dan memperlihatkan bola matanya yang berwarna hijau _emerald_. Athrun terkejut melihat Kira yang dia kira sudah tewas ternyata masih hidup. Sahabatnya itu sekarang berada disebelahnya sambil tersenyum. "Ki-Kira.." dia berusah bangkit dari posisinya dan tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit dari luka serta tulangnya yang patah. Namun Kira menahan Athrun untuk bangkit.

"Kau masih terluka Athrun…jangan banyak bergerak dahulu. Kau harus istirahat…" perintah Kira dengan suara yang tenang sehingga Athrun dapat mengetahui kalau sahabat yang ada di hadapannya itu nyata. Bukan mimpi, karena mimpi yang dilihat olehnya sangat menyeramkan.

"Kira..ini nyata kan? Kau masih hidup?" Tanya Athrun pelan.

"Um..iya…aku masih hidup." Jawab Kira tenang sambil tersenyum.

_Syukurlah…._pikir Athrun. _Jadi disini…disini adalah Archangel_ pikirnya lagi ketika dia baru sadar dengan suasana yang ada disekelilingnya serta wangi ruangan yang khas dan dia sudah kenal sejak lama.

"Meyrin…bagaimana dengan dia?"

"Ah, gadis itu?" Kira teringat dengan gadis yang datang bersama Athrun, "Dia baik-baik saja…hanya demam. Kau tidak perlu khawatir karena Miriallia sekarang menemaninya." Mendengar penjelasan Kira Athrun hanya bisa menghela napas lega.

_Syukurlah dia baik-baik saja_….pikirnya.

Suara pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatian mereka berdua, dan di hadapan mereka berdiri sosok Cagalli yang tampak terkejut, senang dan sedih. Air mata pun mulai keluar dari bola mata amber nya. "Ath..Athrun…" Cagalli segera mendekati pemuda itu dan dia terlihat sangat lega, "Kau…kau membuatku khawatir…syukurlah..syukurlah akhirnya kau sadar…."

_Cagalli..lagi-lagi….aku membuatmu menangis….._

* * *

Cagalli senantiasa menemani Athrun dan tidak meninggalkan pemuda itu, walaupun kadang-kadang dia mendapatkan panggilan dari Kisaka. Athrun sendiri sangat senang karena dia akhirnya bisa kembali ke sisi sang putri. Namun kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu membuat keadaan menjadi tegang diantara mereka. Tetapi, Cagalli dengan setia menemani Athrun dan menjelaskan hal-hal serta masalah yang terjadi selama pemuda itu tidak sadarkan diri.

"Jadi begitu…LOGOS ada di ORB Union…" kata Athrun pelan. Layar televisi yang ada disebelah tempat tidur Athrun sengaja dinyalakan dengan suara yang pelan sehingga baik dia dan Cagalli dapat memantau keadaan perang saat ini.

"Ano…Athrun…" suara merdu gadis itu mengalihkan perhatian Athrun sehingga dia menatap wajah Cagalli yang tampak sedikit resah. "Aku ingin meminta maaf karena tidak membicarakan masalah ini baik-baik denganmu…terutama mengenai pernikahan itu, aku benar-benar meminta maaf karena aku tidak berpikir jernih saat itu dan jelas sekali aku sangat lemah."

"Ah, tidak apa itu…sudah berlalu…." Kata Athrun berusaha untuk menenangkan perasaan resah gadis itu.

Cagalli masih menunduk namun dia tampak sudah tidak resah lagi. Perhatian Athrun beralih ke _promise ring_ yang ada di jari manis gadis itu, _Ahh…rupanya semua gara-gara cincin itu_. "Aku..juga meminta maaf…"

"Eh?"

"Aku…aku juga yang salah karena aku…" Athrun menutup matanya dengan tangannya yang tidak cedera. "Aku..sudah terburu-buru pada saat itu…maafkan aku…"

"Gadis itu…gadis yang menjadi CIC di Minerva kan?" Tanya Cagalli. "Aku sempat melihatnya beberapa kali dan sepertinya dia menaruh perhatian terhadapmu."

"Ya…dia yang membantuku melarikan diri, aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa dia melakukan hal itu namun sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melibatkan itu aku tidak dapat berpikir jernih, tidak ada cara lain selain membawa dia juga karena kalau tidak dia juga akan dibunuh…"

Baik Athrun dan Cagalli pun akhirnya mengakui kesalahan dan kegundahan perasaan masing-masing. Namun, nasi sudah menjadi bubur, kejadian yang sudah terjadi tidak dapat diulang dan dihapus dari ingatan mereka. Mereka hanya bisa melangkah maju untuk sekarang. Cagalli hanya tersenyum kecil dan segera bangkit dari duduknya, "Baiklah, ada urusan yang harus kuurus dahulu, sedangkan kau sebaiknya kau istirahat saja." Pintanya pada pemuda itu, "Lalu…Athrun…aku senang karena pada akhirnya aku bisa membicarakan hal ini denganmu…" dan diapun segera pergi keluar ruangan.

* * *

ZAFT secara tidak diduga menyerang ORB Union karena diduga menyembunyikan pemimpin LOGOS, Lord Djibril. Kekhawatiran Athrun dengan Cagalli yang turun ke medan perang dan berhadapan dengan Shinn sempat membuat jantung Athrun berhenti beberapa saat. Suaranya yang lantang menyerukan nama gadis menarik perhatian Meyrin yang ada disebelahnya. Namun untung Kira dengan cepat menolong Cagalli dan Lacus menyerahkan 'pedang keadilan' untuknya.

Kenekatan dirinya untuk membuka dan menyadarkan Shinn yang menurutnya masih memiliki masa depan yang lebih baik membuat Athrun untuk turun ke medan perang dan menghadapi Shinn. Athrun dengan sekuat tenaga ingin membuka mata pemuda bermata _ruby_ itu. Namun, kondisinya yang masih belum prima membuat dia kelelahan dan rasa nyeri pun kembali menyerang dan diapun kehilangan kesadarannya. Tidak hanya itu, luka-luka ditubuhnya pun terbuka kembali membuat orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya menjadi panik.

Cagalli yang mendengar kabar itu segera menuju Archangel walaupun dia sudah diingatkan Kisaka untuk mengurusi masalah ORB Union dahulu, namun dia berhasil meminta keringanan dari Kisaka untuk melihat keadaan Athrun sebentar. Ketika dia ingin masuk ke kamar Athrun, dia bisa mendengar suara Athrun yang sedang mengobrol dengan Meyrin dan itu membuat sang putri mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ke kamar pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau menolongku saat itu Meyrin?" Tanya Athrun.

Meyrin hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memain-mainkan jari tangannya. "Saya…hanya bingung dengan perang yang sedang terjadi, sebenarnya mana yang benar dan mana yang salah..mana yang benar-benar memperlihatkan kebenaran dan masa depan…" jelas Meyrin, "mungkin Athrun-san berpikir mengapa orang seperti saya bisa ada di militer, tapi itu karena aku ingin melindungi PLANT. Saya memilih posisi CIC karena saya sadar, medan perang bukan tempat saya. Saya hanya bisa berada di balik layar."

Athrun dapat melihat keraguan dari mata gadis itu, namun suara gadis itu terdengar penuh dengan keyakinan dan kejujuran, "Saya..saya bingung. Selama saya menjadi CIC saya menjadi seperti seorang pengamat, saya mengamati Anda, Onee-chan dan juga Shinn..tapi, saya tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi diantara kalian dan sepertinya kalian menyembunyikan masalah masing-masing. Sehingga membuat saya bingung, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi? Shinn yang berani melanggar perintah demi seorang tentara EA, Onee-chan yang tampak menyembunyikan sesuatu setelah mendapat tugas memata-matai Anda dan juga Anda yang tampak gundah setelah Chairman Dullindal memberi perintah untuk menghancurkan AA."

"Anda bisa bayangkan saya berada di antara pemikiran tiga orang yang memiliki mimpi yang sama namun memiliki pemikiranyang saya melihat Anda yang sedang berusaha melarikan diri. Entah mengapa saya merasa tubuh saya seperti bergerak sendiri. Seperti yang tadi saya bilang, saya seperti seorang pengamat. Saya memang merasa ada yang aneh. Jujur. Saya juga mempertanyakan mengenai apa yang kita inginkan dari perang ini dan sebenarnya kita bertempur untuk apa. Entah mengapa melihat tindakan Anda, membuat saya yakin Athrun-san bahwa dengan mengikuti langkah Anda saya dapat menemukan jawaban yang saya cari." Kata Meyrin. _Iya, saya yakin masa depan yang kami harapkan ada dihadapan kami dan yang membawa saya menuju masa depan itu adalah uluran tangan Anda, Athrun-san…._

Athrun cukup terkejut, gadis yang terlihat polos dan malu-malu selama dia berada di Minerva ternyata memiliki pemikiran yang cukup dalam. Dia sendiri tidak menyangka kalau alasan Meyrin berani melanggar sampai meng-Hack sistem adalah karena dirinya. "Aku..berterima kasih karena kau sudah menolongku, namun aku tidak bermaksud untuk melibatkanmu hingga seperti ini, hingga kau terluka…"

"Ng..tidak apa-apa..karena saya sendiri yang memutuskannya…"

"Mengenai apa yang tadi kau bilang, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menjawabnya Meyrin. Memang benar apa yang kita harapkan, kita inginkan itu sama, yaitu masa depan. Namun, mengenai hal yang harus kau lakukan untuk meraihnya atau lebih tepatnya tujuan hidupmu…kaulah sendiri yang memutuskannya…" jawab Athrun. Athrun memang tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Meyrin karena dia sendiri masih bingung dengan tujuan hidupnya walaupun pada akhirnya, Lacus lah yang menyadarkannya dengan 'pedang keadilan' baru untuknya.

Meyrin yang mendengar penjelasan Athrun hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Dia memang yakin, dengan mengikuti langkah pemuda ini, dia yakin dia bisa mencari jawaban yang dia cari. Bukan berarti dia tidak percaya pada Lunamaria, saudaranya sendiri atau pada Shinn. Namun, ia sering merasa kalau urusan mereka tidak perlu diberithukan kepada dirinya terutama yang berhubungan dengan perang. Tapi Athrun berbeda, dia menjelaskan perkara permasalahan sehingga Meyrin dapat memahami situasi yang terjadi sekaligus menjawab semua pertanyaannya selama ini. Termasuk mengenai hubungan Athrun dengan Lacus Clyne.

Lucu, karena ketika bertanya mengenai hubungannya dengan Lacus Clyne, Meyrin ingat sekali nada bicaranya seperti seorang gadis yang cemburu, namun dia sama sekali tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Dia memang mengagumi sosok Athrun Zala, namun tidak hingga ke tahap itu. Dia sadar betul hanya ada satu orang di hati pemuda itu, Cagalli Yula Athha. Jelas sekali terlihat ketika dia sedang bersama Athrun menjadi CIC untuk AA beberapa waktu lalu, Athrun dengan lantang meneriakkan nama gadis itu dengan nama kecilnya ketika Shinn hendak menebas MS putri ORB itu. Walaupun dia jujur, Athrun Zala adalah sosok pria yang menjadi incaran para gadis. Tampan, pintar ditambah sisi _gentleman _nya, mana ada gadis yang tidak tertarik dengannya.

Cagalli yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri besandar menguping pembicaraan antara Athrun dengan Meyrin hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan senang namun terlihat kesedihan dan juga perasaan iri karena bukan dia yang mendampingi sang kekasih. Namun, Athrun tetaplah Athrun, dia bersikap baik kepada siapa saja. Tapi, ada satu gadis yang spesial buat pemuda itu, yaitu sang putri ORB namun, sang putri sendiri meragukan hal tersebut sekarang. Menghela napas pajang Cagalli langsung berusaha untuk menenangkan perasaannya dan segera pergi dari tempat tersebut. _Masa depan ya….._

* * *

Setelah melalui berbagai diskusi dengan Kira, Lacus dan Murrue akhrinya diputuskan kalau Archangel akan berangkat ke luar angkasa bersama beberapa pasukan ORB Union untuk menyelesaikan perang ini setelah pada akhirnya baik Lord Djibril dan Gilbert Dullindal menunjukkan taring masing-masing. Ternyata masih saja ada orang sinting yang menginginkan perang demi kejayaan suatu rasnya.

Cagalli yang sedang duduk di meja rias di kamarnya hanya bisa menatap wajahnya yang terlihat lemas di cermin. Dia tidak bisa ikut pada perang kali ini. Hal ini bukan berarti dia gila perang atau semacamnya, namun dia khawatir karena semua orang-orang yang dia percayai dan dia sayangi akan pergi mengadu nasib dan nyawa mereka di medan perang. Termasuk dia, Athrun Zala.

Cagalli merasa lega karena akhirnya kondisi Athrun membaik, namun dia tidak tenang karena pemuda itu harus segera pergi untuk menyelesaikan perang ini. _Promise ring_ yang merupakan tanda perjanjian bahwa dia akan kembali ke sisinya pun Cagalli lepas. Bukan berarti dia tidak percaya dengan Athrun, namun dia sangat percaya kalau Athrun akan kembali ke sisinya. Karena apa yang mereka harapkan sama, yaitu masa depan. Lagipula, Athrun memberikan cincin ini sebagai tanda bahwa dia akan kembai ke ORB Union dan itu sudah terpenuhi, bahkan dia pun memakai seragam militer ORB Union. Dia memenuhi janjinya, untuk melindungi dirinya.

_Promise ring_ itu pun disimpan oleh Cagalli kedalam sebuah box yang kemudian dia simpan dengan rapi di salah satu laci meja rias tersebut. Dengan dilepasnya cincin itu, Cagalli yakin pasti Athrun paham dengan maksudnya. _Karena mimpi kami sama maka kami tidak usah terburu-buru, hanya perlu fokus dengan apa yang ada dihadapan kita sekarang, tidak usah merasa gundah karena kitalah yang memutuskan dan melakukannya,_ pikir Cagalli. Dia ingat percakapannya dengan Athrun baru-baru ini, yang dimana pemuda itu mengakui langkahnya yang terburu-buru. Dia berharap dengan dilepasnya cincin ini, membuat Athrun tidak merasa gundah dan mantap dengan pilihannya.

Tapi sebenarnya pikirannya tidak tenang,karena dia khawatir Athrun akan melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh seperti perang yang lalu. Tidak ada yang dapat mencegahnya. Dia tidak bisa meminta tolong kepada Kira karena dia yakin, tangan Kira sudah penuh sekarang. Satu-satunya pilihan adalah meminta gadis itu yang juga memahami dirinya.

* * *

Pidato singkat dari Cagalli sebelum merek semua berangkat ke medan perang tidak hanya memberikan rasa khawatir di hati Athrun namun juga sedikit kekesalan karena dia harus meninggalkan gadis itu lagi. Namun ini adalah tanggung jawabnya, tugasnya, kewajibannya sebagai seorang tentara dan sekaligus sebagai pria untuk melindungi wanita yang dicintainya. Tatapannya langsung tertuju pada jari manis kiri Cagalli yang tidak memakai promise ring tersebut. Awalnya Athrun merasa sangat terkejut, namun dia ingat kata-kata yang dia ucapkan pada gadis itu beberapa waktu lalu, aku terlalu terburu-buru..ya dia berpikir akibat dari cincin itu, sekarang kondisi mereka seperti ini.

Kira dan Lacus segera menghampiri Athrun karena mereka juga memperhatikannya dan beberapa saat sorot mata Athrun terlihat kosong. "Athrun…" seru KIra.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa…karena baik aku maupun dia, kami sudah paham dan apa yang terjadi diantara kami, semua akan baik-baik saja.." jelas Athrun sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Mengantar kepergian orang-orang yang dikasihi walaupun mereka masih hidup juga merupakan suatu hal yang berat. Karena tujuan mereka adalah medan perang dan tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu nasib mereka di perang tersebut. Pelukan persahabatan, pelukan antara saudara dilakukan oleh Cagalli dengan harapan melalui pelukan tersebut harapan dan doa mereka tercapai di hati masing-masing. Begitu Athrun dan Cagalli saling berhadapan, tidak ada dari mereka yang memulai percakapan hanya seulas senyuman ringan terlihat di bibir masing-masing serta tatapan penuh perhatian dan kasih sayang.

Athrun pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya dan tangannya memeluk tubuh kecil gadis pirang itu. Awalnya, Cagalli terkejut. Seperti yang dia duga, Athrun Zala tetaplah seorang Athrun Zala, seseorang yang tidak pernah basa-basi, tidak pernah menyampaikan perasaannya melalui kata-kata namun dia menyampaikan perasaannya melalui tindakan. Cagalli yang merasakan kenyamanan, kehangatan, serta perasaan aman dan tenang yang diarasakannya membuat Cagalli memeluk kembali pemuda itu. Dengan harapan Athrun juga dapat merasakan perasaannya.

_Daijoubu…aku pasti akan kembali…ke sisimu…_

_Athrun…kau harus kembali…hidup….ke sisiku…_

Pelukan mesra yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua membuat orang-orang disekitar mereka tersenyum lega, terutama untuk para kru Archangel. Karena mereka dapat melihat dengan jelas sekali perasaan Athrun dan Cagalli. Pelukan itu dengan jelas menjelaskan hubungan sang representative dan kapten baru ORB Union tersebut, bahwa terjadi hubungan romantis atau lebih tepatnya memang ada hubungan romantis diantara mereka. Namun tidak ada satupun dari seluruh petinggi ORB Union yang menentang karena jelas sekali terlihat bahwa kedua pasangan tersebut saling mencintai dan menyayangi satu sama lain. Tidak hanya itu, sang putri ORB yang awalnya terlihat sedih dan mati terlihat lebih hidup dan bersemangat dengan adanya sosok Athrun mereka pun tidak mengungkit-ungkit identitas lama Athrun sebagai Alex Dino.

* * *

Cagalli segera meninggalkan mereka didampingi oleh Kisaka. Ditengah langkahnya menuju ruang komando Cagalli bertemu dengan Meyrin, Cagalli dapat melihat ketegangan dari raut wajah gadis itu, walau dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa. "Aku titip dia ya…." Pinta Cagalli pada Meyrin.

Meyrin yang terkejut dengan kata-kata Cagalli hanya bisa menunjukkan wajah bingungnnya dan menjawab "iya" dengan suara pelan namun Cagalli dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Aku harap perjalananmu baik-baik saja." Tambah Cagalli dan meninggalkan Meyrin tanpa memberi kesempatan gadis itu bertanya atau menjawab. Karena, Cagalli tidak dapat menahan air matanya, dia merasa khawatir dan takut, sungguh. Bukan karena Kira ataupun Lacus tapi karena dia tidak bisa berada di sisi Athrun. Namun baik dia dan Athrun harus bersabar karena apa yang mereka putuskan ini adalah demi 'masa depan' yang mereka inginkan dan mereka tahu untuk hal itu, mereka tidak perlu terburu-buru.

* * *

**There..it's done…**

**Sorry if it was suck on the Athrun Cagalli's part when she removed the ring. Honestly both of them said a words that really difficult for people to understand it. So I tried to imagine if I was Cagalli and if I was Athrun, what is the meaning behind their words. I knew that someone said that a lovers doesn't need words to communicate but still…it made some riddle for me.**

**Recently I thought about dropped my strory with the title MY PRECIOUS ROSE. Because I think that it was more comfortable for me to write one-shot story in this Fandom and use the main plot (original story line) with put my own imagination story line into it. The Alternate Universe setting just made me felt that it was wrong and I couldn't make a good personality with each of characters. Anyway, it was my feeling and thought. How about you, guys? Mind to give me your piece of mind?**

**You can tell me with PM me, or write it in the review section. Thanks a lot guys!**

**Regards,**

**Fuyu Aki**


End file.
